1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermos and more particularly to a thermos with two glass liners therein for respectively preserving liquids at different temperatures so that the liquids can be combined to achieve liquids of intermediate temperatures.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional thermos comprises an outer body (60), a cap (70), and an inner glass liner (not shown) provided within the body (60). However, the thermos having only one glass liner therein can only maintain liquid at a single temperature. Thus it is difficult for people to make drinkable beverage with the liquid because the temperature might be too hot or cold.
To solve the problem, a thermos with two independent glass liners is introduced, such that a user is able to maintain different liquids at different temperatures for different purposes.